Refsingu
by Infelix
Summary: "Que isso lhe sirva de lição, filho de Odin, para que você pare de enganar os outros com as suas palavras traiçoeiras."


Thor não sabia quem estava sofrendo mais: ele ou seu irmão. Fisicamente, Loki estava sofrendo muito mais, é claro, mas não era uma coisa qualquer ter que olhar enquanto o seu irmãozinho era torturado... Porque aquilo que faziam com o deus das mentiras não era apenas uma punição, era tortura. O deus do trovão ainda não entendia como seu pai aprovara a exigência daqueles anões. Loki deveria ser punido por enganar os outros, com toda a certeza, mas aquilo... Aquilo era demais.

"Que isso lhe sirva de lição, filho de Odin," o mais velho ouviu o anão sussurrar enquanto perfurava o lábio superior do irmão uma última vez com a agulha. "Para que você pare de enganar os outros com as suas palavras traiçoeiras."

Loki não fez nenhum barulho durante todo o tempo em que o anão levou para terminar a sua tarefa de costurar os seus lábios um contra o outro. Odin parecera nem piscar enquanto observava as criaturas machucarem o seu filho, enquanto Thor tinha que se segurar para não agarrar aqueles sujeitos pelo colarinho das armaduras e jogá-los para longe.

O anão finalmente se afastou do deus das mentiras, observando o seu trabalho terminado enquanto um sorriso vitorioso aparecia em seu rosto. Loki, apesar de ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ter o corpo inteiro tremendo, apenas o encarou de volta, chegando até a erguer a cabeça alguns centímetros, desafiando-o.

"Pronto?" A voz de Odin finalmente foi ouvida.

"Sim." A criatura passou os dedos pela sua túnica, limpando o sangue no tecido e olhou mais uma vez para Loki, antes de dar-lhe as costas.

Assim que os anões atravessaram a porta da sala do trono, Odin virou-se para olhar o filho mais velho, acenando levemente com a cabeça para ele. Thor entendeu o recado e aproximou-se do irmão, agachando-se ao lado deste e passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Loki.

"Vamos, irmão." O deus do trovão ergueu-se do chão, ajudando o mais novo, antes de caminhar lentamente para longe de Odin, ainda auxiliando o irmão.

Thor nunca achou que a caminhada da sala do trono até o quarto de Loki fosse conseguir ser tão longa, mas parecia que o fato de que o deus das trapaças querer se esconder dos outros apenas aumentava o tempo de viagem, assim como a quantidade de pessoas que passavam por eles, lançando olhares curiosos e horrorizados para o rosto do filho mais novo de Odin.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Thor fechou a porta atrás dos dois e, antes que pudesse se virar, ouviu um gemino baixo vindo do canto do quarto. O deus do trovão virou-se e viu o irmão parado na frente do espelho, passando os dedos trêmulos sobre a boca e, finalmente, derramando algumas lágrimas.

"Loki," o loiro sussurrou, aproximando-se do outro e passando os braços ao redor dele. Mas isso não adiantou em muita coisa, o mais novo continuou gemendo e soluçando, como se estivesse querendo falar alguma coisa, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a passear por cima dos fios de couro que perfuravam os seus lábios. "Loki, pare, você vai se machucar!" O olhar que o irmão lhe lançou fora o suficiente para fazer o mais velho suspirar. "_Ainda mais_... Você vai se machucar ainda mais." Thor segurou as mãos do outro deus e as afastou de seu rosto, antes de puxá-lo para perto de sua cama, onde o fez se sentar. "Fique aqui, eu já volto."

Não demorou muito para que o deus do trovão voltasse, agora com uma vasilha de água e um pano nas mãos, e se sentasse em frente ao outro. Loki franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto via o irmão molhar a toalha e a aproximar de seu rosto. Antes que o tecido conseguisse tocá-lo, o moreno se afastou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Vamos lá, Loki, eu sei que você quer tirar isso aí." O loiro suspirou. "Deixe-me ajudá-lo, irmão."

Hesitante, o menor concordou com a cabeça e deixou que o outro começasse a limpar o sangue com o pano úmido. Vez por outra, Loki deixava escapar um gemido agoniado, mas logo ficava quieto novamente.

"Você sabe que não precisa ficar calado, não?" perguntou Thor, pressionando levemente o pano contra a boca do outro, vendo o tecido branco tingir-se em vermelho. "Papai não está aqui, e nem aqueles anões." O mais velho viu o lábio inferior do outro tremer, mesmo estando costurado, e deu um sorriso triste. "Está tudo bem."

Quando terminou de limpar o sangue – tarefa que fez com que o rosto de Loki ficasse menos horrendo - , o deus do trovão decidiu que era hora de dar um jeito naqueles fios... Ele não sabia quanto tempo o irmão deveria ficar com aquilo, mas, que o Odin o perdoasse, ele não agüentaria ver o outro sofrendo por mais tempo. Thor levou a mão até o seu cinto, tirando uma pequena adaga, a qual ele quase nunca usava em batalhas, de lá e erguendo-a até o rosto do outro.

Loki estremeceu ao ver a lâmina tão perto de seu rosto, mas ficou parado enquanto o irmão se ocupava em cortar o fio de couro em uma das extremidades de sua boca.

"Pronto, agora é só tirar." O homem loiro deu um sorriso sem graça. "Vai doer um pouco..." Não ia doer um pouco, Thor sabia muito bem disso. Iria doer muito.

A cada espasmo que o corpo de seu irmão tinha ou a cada gemido agoniado que saía de seus lábios, o deus do trovão tinha vontade de ir atrás daqueles anões e esmagá-los de alguma forma – talvez com aquele martelo que Loki conseguira trazer da aposta que o levara até aquela situação -... O filho mais novo de Odin não estava mais tentando esconder a dor e o desespero enquanto o fio de couro era retirado de seus lábios. Aquilo doía. Ardia... E, novamente, o sangue voltou a escorrer pelo seu queixo, fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais desconfortável.

"Está quase acabando," Thor murmurou enquanto puxava o fio pela última vez, finalmente liberando a boca do irmão. Loki soluçou e levou as mãos até a boca, pressionando o machucado, como se aquilo fosse amenizar a dor. "Calma." O mais velho voltou a apanhar o pano que estava dentro da bacia, antes de puxar o irmão mais novo para mais perto até que ele estivesse apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e pressionar o tecido úmido contra os lábios do outro.

O corpo de Loki estava tremendo violentamente enquanto ele gemia e soluçava, chorando sem hesitar, sabendo que Odin não entraria ali naquele momento. Na frente dos anões e dos pais, o deus das mentiras tinha que manter a compostura, mas ali, na segurança de seu quarto e apenas na presença do irmão, não havia razão para ele conter a reação que seu corpo queria dar à dor que estava sentindo.

"Shh... Já passou," Thor murmurou, afagando os cabelos escuros tão diferentes dos seus e sentindo os dedos finos e gelados do outro segurarem a sua mão. "Está tudo bem, irmãozinho."

Loki puxou a mão do outro para longe de seu rosto e abriu a boca para falar, mas a única coisa que saiu de sua boca fora um gemido de dor. O mais novo respirou fundo, antes de tentar de novo e ouviu a sua voz sair terrivelmente trêmula e baixa: "Mjölnir."

"Fique quieto, assim você só vai se machucar ainda mais..."

"Seu..."

Thor não entendeu o que seu irmão queria dizer com aquilo, então apenas voltou a pressionar o pano contra os lábios do outro, tentando estancar o sangramento, e continuou tentando acalmá-lo da melhor maneira possível.

Foi só mais tarde que o deus do trovão foi descobrir que o nome do martelo que seu irmãozinho dera um jeito de conseguir das mãos dos anões era Mjölnir. E ele finalmente entendeu a razão de Loki ter se arriscado em trazer a arma para casa.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**N/A:** Pronto, escrevi algo de Thor '-'  
>Inspirado por uma história da mitologia nórdica... Vamos tentar resumir ela aqui:<p>

Loki convence os anões filhos de Ivaldir a criar presentes para os Aesir. Os irmãos fizeram os cabelos de ouro de Sif (a esposa de Thor, cujos cabelos foram cortados pelo próprio Loki numa brincadeira ~way to go, Loki~}, o báculo de Odin, Gungnir, e Skidbladnir, um barco que ninja que conseguia carregar todos os Aesir juntos e tals.

Aí o Loki, feliz, foi até outros anões, Brokk e Eiti, e disse que eles não conseguiriam fazer presentes melhores do que os dos filhos de Ivaldir. Loki apostou a sua cabeça nisso e PAH! Perdeu. Brokk e Eiti fizeram um anel chamado Draupnir, que, pelo que eu entendi, se multiplicava em oito cópias idênticas a cada noite, um negócio que eu não saquei a tradução {um "wonderful boar"... um javali magnífico?} e o martelo Mjölnir. Draupnir foi dado para Odin, o javali {?} para Frey e Mjölnir para Thor.

Ok, e Loki? Bom, Odin decidiu que os presentes de Brokk e Eiti eram mais legais que os dos outros anões, por isso ele decidiu que Loki perdeu a aposta... Mas aí o deus da mentira deu um jeito de se livrar com a sua cabeça intacta, dizendo para os anões que ele tinha apostado a sua CABEÇA e não o seu PESCOÇO. Os anões ficaram irados e decidiram costurar a boca de Loki, para que ele parasse de enganar os outros com as suas palavras. {Ah, sim, Loki tentou fugir, mas Brokk mandou Thor ir atrás dele... O deus do trovão foi lá e catou Loki, levando-o para os anões ~way to go, Thor~}

Bom, uma adaptação desse mito, porque eu já vi tanta fanart e fics dessa história que eu quis fazer uma... Eu gostei '-' Thor e Loki :3 Odin, você e seu jeito ~lindo~ de ser pai.

Ah, sim: refsingu = punição, em islandês.

Então, o que acharam? :3

Beijos ;*


End file.
